


The Bed In The Void

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Janeway and T’Pring appear in a void. Femslash ensues.Another crackship challenge from a friend.





	The Bed In The Void

There was a flash of light, and the two women found themselves in a blank white space.

Janeway immediately went for a nonexistent phaser, while T’Pring took a measured look around and outwardly showed no other reaction. 

“Who are you?” demanded Janeway. 

T’Pring took a moment to consider her options. “T’Pring of Vulcan,” she said finally. “Your insignia suggests that you are in Starfleet, but your uniform is unfamiliar to me.”

Janeway slowly straightened up from her combat position. “Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager. I would ask how you could possibly not know my uniform, but I believe we both have more pressing questions.”

“I too am uncertain how we came to be here, or what this location may be.”

Before she had finished speaking, something appeared in the periphery.

Janeway whirled and assumed a defensive posture again, but all that had appeared was a large bed, topped with a big fluffy down comforter.

“What…” Janeway started, but before she could complete a thought, she realized that her uniform had disappeared and she wasinger underwear.

“Fascinating,” said T’Pring, also sans most of her outfit.

“I feel like whoever sent us here isn’t a big of subtlety,” muttered Janeway. “And I have a guess who it might be.”

“While I do not have a guess as to who has brought us here,” said T’Pring, “I find your presence here...most agreeable.” She folded her hands in front of herself and took several measured steps forward before sitting down on the bed and making hooded eye contact with Janeway.

Janeway slowly straightened and let the defensiveness drain out of her frame. “He said I needed to get laid, but I thought he was propositioning me,” she muttered.

“Who?”

“Someone with the power to bring us here.  But I suppose that’s less important than it was.” She took half a step closer to the bed.

T’Pring responded by removing her bra and seductively massaging her nipples. Janeway’s own nipples forced small tents in her bra.

“I see Vulcan nipples are...greenish.”

“What else would you expect?” 

Janeway shrugged. “I’ve never seen a Vulcan naked before,” she said. “Is anything _else_ green?” she said, eyeing the subtle lace of T’Pring’s panties.

“It would only be logical,” said T’Pring, “but if you wish the proof of your own senses…” She hooked her thumbs under the band and pulled them down her thighs.

“I was always a fan of a nice salad,” said Janeway as T’Pring lay back and spread her legs. “Some lettuce, perhaps a bit of kale...I could eat it all day.” Slowly, she moved closer.

“That would be most amenable.”

With controlled eagerness, Janeway knelt down beside the bed. Leaning forward, she delicately tasted the greenish vulva displayed before her, and after a few gentle lick prompted no reaction, buried her face in it in a flurry of licks, sucks, and rubbing. 

T’Pring’s first reaction was a stiff inhale.  

“Don’t worry,” said Janeway, pulling her face from between her thighs. “I won’t tell if you react…. _emotionally.”_

_“_ Even Surak said...if the cause is...sufficient,” said T’Pring breathlessly, and then let a _sound_ out of her throat as Janeway began her work again.

“Mmhmm,” muttered Janeway, moving her head so her head so that her nose rubbed up under T’Pring’s clitoris.  

“Ahh,” cried the Vulcan, twisting her hands in the sheets, and then uncontrollably convulsed for a split second.

Janeway pulled away and watched her breathing heavily with a look of satisfaction.  

T’Pring took a deep breath, and then another. She slowly sat up. “It would be most logical to reciprocate,” she said. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” said Janeway smugly, and took her place lying on the bed.

T’Pring was a little less to the point. Slowly, she ran two fingers up and down Janeway’s body until the other woman squirmed.

“ _Please_ ,” said Janeway, not quite able to articulate what she was requesting.

T’Pring drew her fingers down from Janeway’s navel, but then pulled it aside to stroke her inner thigh.

Janeway twitched and thrust her pelvis against empty air. “Please!”

Carefully, T’Pring drew two fingers in a slow circle around the entrance to her vagina. Janeway opened her mouth to beg again, but before she could, T’Pring plunged the fingers inside her.

Janeway writhed and made a sound that caught in her throat.

“....more,” she begged.

Obligingly, T’Pring slid a third finger in, opening and closing all three until Janeway clutched the comforter and made inhuman noises. 

Carefully, T’Pring drew all four fingers together and pushed them forward in one sharp thrust. 

Janeway’s hips bucked of their own accord and she let out a stream of curses in at least three different languages before falling back against the sheets.

T’Pring clasped her moist hand in her dry one and politely waited for her lover to catch her breath.

“Well,” said Janeway, finally pulling together the muscle strength to sit up. “That was…….”

“A mutually pleasurable activity, I trust.”

Janeway nodded. “As infuriating as it is to admit, I think Q was right about one thing: I did need to get laid.” 

There was a bright flash.

Abruptly, they appeared—fully clothed—on the the bridge of Voyager.

“Doth mine ears deceive me?” said Q with a shit-eating grin. “Did the glorious captain admit that I was right about something?” 

“You can still go to hell.” 

“I’m _wounded,_ captain. And after all I’ve done for you. I even gave you a chance to say goodbye to your new….acquaintance.”

T’Pring lifted her hand.  “Live long and Prosper.”

With a third flash, both she and Q disappeared.

Chakotay looked between the empty space where they had been and Janeway.

“I have to ask— _what_ was he right about?”

Janeway stood in front of her seat for a moment.

“Maintain course, commander,” she said. I’ll be in my ready room.”


End file.
